1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing synthetic brevicomin and, more specifically, it relates to such a method involving direct distillation as well as use of the same in beetle control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior methods of producing synthetic brevicomin it has generally been necessary to employ time consuming chromatographic separation techniques which were not adapted for larger scale, economic production.
It has previously been recognized that brevicomin can be employed advantageously in connection with controlling reproduction of the southern pine beetle (Dendroctonus frontalis Zimm.) and the western pine beetle (Dendroctonus brevicomis LeConte). See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,563 and 3,755,365. See also the Vite and Renwick, 58 Naturwissenschaften page 418 (1971). Also, see as general background U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,511,890, 2,511,891, British Pat. No. 646 829 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,075.
In spite of these prior teachings there is lacking a teaching of an effective, economically feasible means for synthetic production of brevicomin which does not involve the use of poisonous materials or chromatographic separations.